


Sloping Wall 歪墙

by Asinarc



Series: Thominewt [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 外面在下大雨，所以不知道太阳下山的具体时间。Minho刚回来，Newt还没上班。





	Sloping Wall 歪墙

外面在下很大的雨。

Minho在门口脱了他的雨衣，身上仍然是湿的。水在他的脚边积成一片，像能淹死人的池塘。

他把它随便扔在地上，喊了一声“我回来了”。

没有回应，屋子里一片漆黑，看上去一个人也没有。Minho开了灯，灯泡闪烁了几下才真正亮起来。餐桌上有个碗，装着两个皱巴巴的苹果和一个圆面包。Minho拿起来之前就知道它们都硬得像石头。

他拉开椅子，故意发出不小的动静，咬下苹果的声音可能有点过于狰狞。他耐心地嚼了很久才咽下去，咬下第二口时听见房间里传来的窸窣声音。

Newt赤脚走出来，似乎刚睡醒，头发横七竖八地支棱着。Minho瞪着他。

“晚上好。”他说。

“早安。”Newt说，他打了一个哈欠，Thomas出现在他的背后。他对Minho露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑，打招呼般亲了亲Newt的脖子。

Newt转过头，于是打招呼就变成了接吻，接吻就变成了更多的东西。Newt被夹在门框和Thomas之间，发出啧声和闷哼。Minho能听见他们吸吮彼此的舌头，他又咬了一口苹果。

“我还在这呢。”他含着苹果说，一点也不像抱怨，“好吧，等你们觉得合适的时候再分开。”

那两个人的动作慢下来，Newt仍然叼着Thomas的下唇，但是渐渐离远了些。他们交换了一个眼神，Newt拍了拍Thomas的脸，露出一点笑。

Thomas笑得更厉害。他朝Minho走过来，Minho向后靠上椅背。

Thomas跨坐到他的腿上，他歪了歪头，在Minho回答以前给了他一个长长的吻。结束时两个人都气喘吁吁，Thomas的额头贴住他的，用鼻尖蹭他的鼻子，像一只小狗。Minho的余光里看到Newt抱着胳膊，看得饶有兴味。

“不要嫉妒嘛。”他说，Minho挑起一边的眉毛。

“因为我忙得到现在还没能吃上饭？”

Thomas就着Minho的手咬了一口苹果。

“很公平，我们都是一天中的第一顿饭。”

“我恨你们。”Minho说，完全是假话，“显然我饿了一整天但回家连罐头都没有，是有人在下午四点胡搞时我必须要付出的代价。”

“这不能怪我。”Newt插嘴，“那是我的晨勃。”

他在从Minho旁边走过去的时候用手指蹭过他的耳朵，而Thomas仍没从Minho的大腿上站起来。他觉得它们快要麻了。

“你又在无意识地进行暴政压榨。”Thomas的手放在他的下巴上，假装出一副严肃的样子，“你不能因为自己在政府机关，就让Newt负责给你做晚饭。”

“下次不要说服我用警棍陪你们玩肮脏的小游戏。”Minho说，“也许我们应该让你做晚饭，鉴于你是唯一一个没有工作的。”

“暂时。”Thomas说。

“暂时没有工作。”Minho同意道，“一个教训：不要用办公室的实验仪器帮人合成毒品。”

Thomas盯着他看了一会儿。这次的吻缓慢又冗长，他尝到苹果的酸涩味。

“我们没有鸡蛋了。”Newt的声音从厨房传过来。

Minho终于成功把Thomas从自己大腿上赶下去。两条腿真的麻了，Thomas发出抱怨的声音。他抱怨所有事，所以根本没有人理他。他偷走Minho最后一口苹果。

“那就去买。”

“我们没钱买鸡蛋了。”Thomas说。

“那就少买几盒安全套。”

 

 

他花了有段时间才让血液重新流回下肢。厨房里的骂骂咧咧声和咖啡机的轰轰声混在一起，Minho走进去，Newt似乎清醒了不少，他正在同时煎两个鸡蛋，最后两个，翻面的时候不小心戳破了其中一个。

蛋黄流出来，在锅里凝固。Minho说：“我要另一个”

Newt没理他。他把两个鸡蛋盛到不同的盘子里，戳破的、烧焦的递给Minho。他不吃鸡蛋，转身去咖啡机里接咖啡。Minho在他的背后用力翻白眼。

“拜托。”Newt说，“不要去偷Tommy的那份，你已经是个大人了。“

“我们一样大。”Minho说。

Newt耸了耸肩。他灌下自己烫得吓人的咖啡然后去亲吻他，口腔里冒着热气，咖啡的苦味绕在他的舌头上。Newt说：“我赶着去上班。”

“小心不要杀死谁。”Minho提醒他，“那是我的活儿。”

“是吗？”Newt笑眯眯的。他看起来毫无杀伤力，肯定会去扶老人过马路。

 

 

Minho倒了半杯咖啡，又倒了半杯威士忌。不是纯正的那种，不过Minho向来没有那么多要求。在他慢慢喝完这杯不正宗的爱尔兰咖啡的过程中听见外面Newt和Thomas有点“激烈”的告别声，直到大门砰地关上，房间又恢复死寂。

他仰头咽下最后一口，Thomas从他旁边挤过去拿鸡蛋。

“我们——”

他说了一句话，Minho没听清。Thomas嘴里塞满了食物，正拼命把它们咽下去。Minho应该去当做饭的那个人。他会做饭，他只是懒得做。他还是个单身汉的时候他就不想点燃灶台，更别说是现在。他忙着很多其他事，从早到晚。

他做饭的时候另外两个混蛋应该放鞭炮，这样他们就不用再一日三餐吃这个该死的煎蛋。

现在甚至没有鸡蛋了。

而且他们甚至没钱买鸡蛋，因为他们要遵纪守法。一阵子。

Thomas终于把鸡蛋咽下去了。

“我们什么时候开始游戏？”他说，他的表情有一种令人战栗的无辜和习以为常。

他们互相看着对方。Thomas的嘴唇上沾着一圈蛋黄，看上去有些可笑。他的嘴角咧得像举着气球的小丑，像旧公寓天花板上渗出的水渍直到六个月后墙后面的尸体才被人发现，而对方甚至没有费心去好好掩盖。Minho当时就在现场，他见惯了这种场面，还是差点吐出来。

狮子咬断羚羊喉咙的时候鬃毛上和嘴上沾了一圈的血，可没有人站在这面前还会觉得滑稽。

“我们只有一件雨衣，被Newt穿走了。”Minho说。

Thomas看上去有点沮丧，像糖果被夺走了而他却意料之外地很懂事，所以Minho决定安抚他。他舔掉Thomas嘴边食物的样子可能有点蠢也有点原始，像是非洲纪录片里的动物常出现的场面。Thomas试图迎上他的嘴，但总被Minho躲开。

Thomas咬他的脸颊，太用力了，肯定留下了牙印。这个报复的举动既幼稚又小心眼。Minho被气得笑。

“混蛋。”Thomas说。

“准备好淋雨了吗？”Minho说。

Thomas把口水擦在Minho的肩膀上作为回答。

 

END


End file.
